Friendship Magic Season 1
by phantomgirl259
Summary: (Request)AU. After learning that him friends, as well as himself, are the keepers of the magical Elemental Orbs, studious Earth Gormiti Agrom is sent by her mentor, Lord Nick, to Venture Falls to study the magic of friendship with help from his friends...


_**SUMMARY** **:** **After being warned of a horrible prophecy, Lord Nick sends his overly studious student Agrom to Venture Falls to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and to 'make some friends'...**_

* * *

 **Episode 1: Nightmare Part 1**

 _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Gorm, there were four mighty Lords of Nature who ruled together and created peace and harmony for the citizens of the nations._ _While the Fire Nation did their own thing without a lord, the Lord of Air and her people controlled the weather in Gorm while the Lord of Forest and his nation provided rich and healthy food to eat._

 _The Lord of Earth and his subjects used used powers to make the earth rich for the Gormiti._ _But the Lord of Earth had another job to do. It was also his job alone to raise the sun at dawn._

 _The Lord of Water and his people controlled the seas, rivers and lakes of Gorm._

 _He also used his powers to bring forth out the moon to begin the night._ _He and the Lord of the Earth were raised as brothers._ _Thus, the four lords maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of Gormiti._ _But as time went on, the Lord of Water became resentful. Gormiti relished and played in the days the Lord of Earth brought forth, but shunned and slept through his beautiful night._

 _One fateful day, the Lord of Water refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn._ _The other Lords of Nature tried to reason with their old friend, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed him into a wicked warrior of darkness and hate._

 _Nightmare Knight._

 _He had vowed that he would shroud all the nations in an eternal night. Reluctantly, the remaining Lords of Nature had to harness the most powerful magic known to Gorm._ _The Elemental Orbs._ _Using the magic of the Elemental Orbs, they defeated their fellow lord and banished him permanently in the moon. The Lord of Earth took on the responsibility for both sun and moon while the waters of Gorm had a will of their own and harmony has been maintained in Gorm for generations since..._

* * *

Agrom looked up from his book in confusion.

"Hm... The Elemental Orbs. I know I've heard of those things before. But where?" He wondered out loud. He was a young earth Gormiti who lived in the Earth Nation capital city called Terra and was the Lord of the Earth's most talented student. He quickly closed his book and and ran back to the palace. He headed straight for his own small library the Lord of Earth had given him. Inside his assistant and friend, Razzle, was dusting the shelves. Agrom suddenly burst through the door. Razzle cried out as he fell from the shelf and several books fell on him.

"Razzle? Razzle! Where are the heck you?!" Agrom shouted as he frantically looked through the many books he had.

Razzle groaned as he climbed out from the mountain of books.

"Quick, find me that old copy of 'Predictions and Prophecies'." He rushed. Razzle nodded and began to look through the the books.

"It's over here!" He shouted and ran over to Agrom, dragging the book behind him. Agrom quickly picked it up and started flipping through the pages.

"Elements, elements, E, E, E. Aha! Elemental Orbs: See Blue in the Moon?" Agrom mumbled.

"'Blue in the Moon?' But that's just a myth." Razzle stated as he climbed onto Agrom's shoulder.

The young Earth Gormiti started flipping through the pages until he found the one he wanted.

"The Blue in the Moon: Myth from olden times. A powerful Sea Gormiti who wanted to rule Gorm. Defeated by the Elemental Orbs and imprisoned in the moon, turning it blue. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape and he will bring about nighttime eternal!" Agrom gasped.

"Razzle! Do you know what this means?!" He panicked.

"Not really." The little lizard shrugged.

"Take a note, please. To the Lord of Earth." He said and Razzle hopped off his shoulder.

"Okay." He smiled and pulled out a quill and paper.

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster. For you see, the mythical Blue in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Knight and he's about to return to Gorm and bring with his eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true! I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Agrom."

"Got it!" Razzle said as he finished the letter and rolled it up.

"Great! Send it." Agrom smiled.

"Wait, now?" Razzle asked in confusion. To him this was just Agrom being paranoid and they both knew that the Lord of Earth was in the monthly meeting with the other two lords of of nature.

"Of course." The young earth Gormiti insisted.

"Uh, I don't know, Agrom. Lord Nick as well as Lord Lucas and Lord Jessica are a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, which is it's like, the day after tomorrow." Razzle reminded.

"That's just it, Razzle. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's imperative that the Lords of Nature are told of this discovery right away." Razzle sighed and used a simple spell to send the message. The letter suddenly into yellow glittery smoke and flew out the open window to the Lord of the Earth.

"There! It's on its way, but I wouldn't hold your breath." The little lizard huffed.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Razzle. The Lord of Earth trusts me completely. In all the years he's been my mentor, he's never once doubted me." Agrom smiled proudly. All of a sudden some yellow smoke flew into the room and materialised into a scroll.

It was the Lord of Earth's reply.

"See? I knew he would want to take immediate action." Agrom smiled as Razzle began to read the letter out loud.

"My dearest, most faithful student Agrom, You know that I greatly value your diligence and that I trust you completely, but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books."

Agrom gasped and Razzle continued reading.

"My dear Agrom, there is more to a young Gormiti's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location, Venture Falls. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!"...

* * *

Agrom whined dejectedly. He and Razzle and some of their possessions were stuffed into a carriage and were heading to Venture Falls. It was a small town founded almost 65 years ago the the forest nation. It was a town where all five nations lived together.

"Look on the bright side, Agrom. Lord Nick arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Razzle asked. Agrom suddenly perked up.

"Yes. Yes it does. Do you know why?" He asked but Razzle just shrugged.

"Because I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library and find some proof of Nightmare Knight's return." He smiled.

"Then, when will you make friends, like the Lord of Earth said?" Razzle asked.

"He SAID to check on preparations. I am his student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Gorm does not rest on me making friends." He insisted as the carriage arrived in Venture Falls. The Earth Nation soldiers began to unload their luggage while Razzle and Agrom exploded to town. It was a peaceful place with Fire, Air, Forest, Water and Earth Gormiti walking around, minding their own business.

"Maybe the Gormiti in Venture Falls have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Agrom, just try!" Razzle encouraged. Agrom groaned and turned to a girl Earth Gormiti skipping towards them.

"Uh, hello?" Agrom smiled meekly. The girl gasped loudly and ran off without a word.

"Well, that was interesting, all right." Agrom said sarcastically. Razzle sighed and pulled out the list Lord Nick had given them before they left.

"Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer's Checklist: Number one: Banquet preparations, Sweet Apple Acres."...

* * *

It wasn't long before Agrom and Razzle arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. To was a farm just outside of town that was famous for it's apple flavoured treats. When Agrom and Razzle arrived they saw a Forest Gormiti a little younger than Agrom named Tasaru.

He was moving large buckets filled to the brim with apples as he whistled a little song while he worked.

"Let's get this over with." Agrom groaned as they walked over to the Forest Gormiti.

"Good afternoon. My name is Agrom." He smiled and extended his hand. Tasaru grabbed the hand a shook it rather hard.

"Well, hey, Mr Agrom. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Tasaru. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends." He smiled as he let go off Agrom's hand.

"F-Friends? Actually-y-y, I-"

"So, what can I do you for?" Tasaru asked as Razzle giggled. Agrom glared at his lizard friend before looking back at Tasaru. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" He asked.

"We sure as sugar are. Would ya care to sample some?" He asked.

"As long as it doesn't take too long." Agrom replied. Tasaru grinned and rang a loud bell.

"SOUP'S ON, EVERYBODY!"

"Now, why don't I introduce you to the family before I show you the food?" He asked nicely as three new Forest Gormiti ran outside.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry." Agrom pushed.

"This here is Lethal Whip, Apple Bloom, and Cannon Oak." He said to the young Earth Gormiti.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Agrom giggled nervously.

"Aren't you gonna stay for lunch?" Tasaru pleaded innocently.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do." Agrom said and pointed to the list in Razzle's hands.

"I understand." Tasaru sighed. As they walked away Razzle checked to see what do do next.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather."...

* * *

It wasn't long before they made it back to town.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be an Air Gormiti here named Noctis clearing the clouds." Razzle explained Suddenly a cloud full of rain dumped all of it's water onto Agrom's head.

"Well, he's not doing a very good job, is he?" He grunted. They heard a sheepish chuckle from above them and saw an Air Gormiti around Agrom's age hovering above them. This was Noctis.

"Heh, excuse me?" Noctis chuckled while Agrom groaned.

"Here, lemme help you." He smiled an saw a punched a cloud above the Earth Gormiti. But instead of drying him it dropped more water onto Agrom. "Oops." Noctis shrugged.

"Let me guess, you're Noctis." Agrom huffed in annoyance.

"THE one and only! Why? You heard of me?" Noctis asked, his voice full of pride.

"I HEARD you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Agrom growled before taking a deep breath. "I'm Agrom, and the Lord of Earth sent me here to check on the weather." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practising." Noctis said dismissively.

"Practising? For what?"Agrom asked.

"THE LIGHTNINGBOLTS! They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff." Noctis boasted.

"THE Lightningbolts? The most talented Air Gormiti in all of Gorm?" Agrom asked in disbelief.

"That's them." He nodded.

"Pfft, please. They'd never accept an Air Gormiti that can't keep the sky clear for one measly day." Agrom huffed.

"Hey! I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat!" Noctis snapped.

"Prove it." He huffed. Noctis glared before shooting up into the sky and out of sight. About two seconds latter he came shooting down and break neck speed. The minuet he pulled up a giant sound wave blasted across the sky, erasing the clouds from sight. Noctis then landed with a smug look on his face.

"What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Venture Falls hanging. You should see the look on your face." He laughed at Agrom's shocked.

"Ha, you're a laugh, Agrom. I can't wait to hang out some more." He laughed before flying off.

"Wow! He's amazing!" Razzle smiled before pulling out the list. "Next: Decorations."...

* * *

They quickly made it to the town's boutique and they were amazed at what they found. The most stunning decorations they had ever seen were neatly placed around the boutique.

"Beautiful." Razzle gasped.

"Yes. The decor is coming along nicely, this ought to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time." Agrom smiled. He still had water dripping off him from his encounter with Noctis.

"I'm not the decor! HER!" Razzle exclaimed and pointed at the other end of the boutique. There stood a beautiful female Fire Gormiti named Azula, she was the one who owned the boutique.

"No, no, no." Azula groaned as she looked through different coloured ribbons.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Razzle panicked as his hearth thumped loudly in his chest. It was then that Azula noticed them.

"Good afternoon. Just a moment, please. I'm in the zone." Azula said and smiled when she pulled out a red, sparkling ribbon.

"Sparkle ALWAYS does the trick, does it not?" She asked no one in particular.

"Why, Azula, you ARE a talent." Agrom complimented.

"Now, um, how can I help you- OH MY STARS DARLING!" She screamed in horror when she saw them. Agrom looked himself over and saw he was still covered in water and dirt. Rarity:

"Whatever happened to you?!" She cried as she ran up to them.

"Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair." Agrom assured but before he had a chance to react Azula grabbed his arm and dragged him into the back.

"Wait! Where are we going? HELP!" Agrom cried as Azula tried different clothes on him.

"No, no. Uh-uh. Too green, too yellow, too poofy, not poofy enough, too frilly, too shiny. Now, go on, my dear, you were telling me where you're from." Azula smiled sweetly as she tried to tie some tight fabric around his waist

"I've... been sent from Terra..." Agrom gasped for breath. Suddenly the fabric snapped and Agrom fell forward. He was now wearing a fancy outfit with emeralds covering it.

"TERRA!? The Earth Nation Capital!?. Oh my, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living in a city like that. I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I." She smiled as she hugged Agrom.

She suddenly gasped.

"EMERALDS?! What WAS I thinking? Let me get you some RUBIES!" She squealed and left the room. Agrom quickly ripped off the outfit, grabbed Razzle and ran out the house.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my skin a new color!"...

* * *

Razzle sighed dreamily as he and Agrom walked down stream to the lake.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Razzle sighed happily.

"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" Agrom glared.

"Oh. Music! It's the last one on the list." The little lizard smiled as they arrived at the lake. There they saw a young Water Gormiti knelling on the shore looking into the water. As they got closer to him they heard a soft, beautiful song and saw the song was coming from a small group fish in the lake and the Water Gormiti was instructing them. This was Piron. As the fish continued to sing Piron frowned slightly and made them stop.

"Oh, my, um, stop please, everyone. Um, excuse me, sir? I mean no offence, but your rhythm was just a tiny bit off." He said softly before they continued. Agrom and Razzle walked up behind the Water Gormiti.

"Hello!" Agrom said loudly.

Piron squeaked in surprise and his fish quickly swam away.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you or your fish. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. I'm Agrom and this Razzle. What's your name?" He smiled and extended his hand. After getting over his surprise Piron stood up and gently shook his hand.

"It is quite alright, my name is Piron." He replied. The fish then swam back to the edge of the lake.

"Well, um, it looks like your fish are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Agrom smiled and started walking away. Piron bowed in respect before turning to the lake once again...

* * *

It was coming up to sunset when the arrived at the Golden Oak Library at the far end of town.

"Why couldn't we explore the town a little? This place is nice." Razzle asked as they walked towards their temporary home.

"Sorry Razzle, but I have to convince Lord Nick that Nightmare Knight is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy Gormiti trying to make friends all the time." Agrom huffed as they walked into the library. It was pitch black inside.

"Now, where's the light?" He said and reached for the light. The minuet the light flooded the room they saw it was set up like a birthday party.

 ** _"SURPRISE!"_** Every Gormiti in town cheered. As the party blower squealed, Agrom groaned). Suddenly the Earth Gormiti from early bounced over to him.

"Surprise! Hi! I'm Sliverstone, but everyone just calls me Sliver and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Huh huh huh?" She asked rapidly with a silly grin on her face.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be QUIET." Agrom hissed. Sliver just laughed at him

"That's silly. What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh. Booo-ring. You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, 'Hello!' and I was all, 'gasp' remember? You see, I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before, that means you're new, 'cause I know everybody, and I mean EVERY body in town, and if you're new, it means you haven't met anyone yet,

and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went, I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in. See? And now you have lots and lots of friends." Sliver panted when she finished.

Agrom was taking deep breaths to calm his angry.

"Are you all right, buddy?" Tasaru asked. Agrom just nodded and walked upstairs to his room...

* * *

Agrom groan as party music boomed in the room next to his. Suddenly Razzle opened the door, wearing a party hat.

"Hey Agrom! Sliver started Pin the Wings on the Air Gormiti! Wanna play?" He asked.

"NO! All the Gormiti in this town are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is?!" Agrom shouted angrily.

It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everybody has to stay up or they'll miss the Lord of Earth raise the sun. You really should lighten up, Agrom. It's a party after all!" Razzle smiled, but Agrom huffed in annoyance.

"Here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elemental Orbs, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend making has kept me from it!" He shouted. Razzle just rolled his eyes and left. Once he was gone Agrom lifted his book and read out loud.

"'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape and he will bring about everlasting night." He sighed. The young Earth Gormiti lowered the book and looked into the night sky. He looked at the blue moon and the four small stars slowly closing on on it.

"I hope Lord Nick was right. I hope it really is just a myth." He pleaded.

Suddenly Razzle burst into the room once again. "Come on, Agrom! It's time to watch the sun rise."...

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered in the town hall. As they waited for the Lords of Nature to arrive Sliver suddenly appeared at Agrom's side.

"Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for that time I saw you walking into town and I went (gasp) but, I mean, really, who can top that?" She laughed but Agrom groaned.

Suddenly the beautiful music filled the role and the town Mayor, Bullboar, stepped up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as mayor of Venture Falls, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" He announced and everyone started cheering.

Agrom looked out the window and saw the four stars disappear behind the moon. Suddenly the moon flashed and it was pale white instead of blue. Agrom gulped and turned back to the mayor.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the rulers of our land, the three Gormiti who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the food we eat and the clear skies to all of Gorm: The Lords of Nature!" He exclaimed as the cover was lift.

The Lords of Nature were nowhere to be seen.

"Remain calm, everybody. There must be a reasonable explanation." Bullboar reassured as everyone started to get nervous. Suddenly blue mist started rising from the ground and everyone backed away in fear as it started to morph into a figure.

"Oh no." Agrom gasped as the figure was revealed. "Nightmare Knight!" He cried.

Nightmare Knight had blue skin and black armour with black helmet on top of his head. He had yellow studs on his shoulders and blue fins on his forearms and his tentacle like hair was light blue. He had turquoise cat shaped eyes and sharp teeth.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious sun-loving faces." He said disdainfully.

"What did you do with our Lords?!" Noctis hissed but was held back by Tasaru.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" Nightmare Knight huffed. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" He mocked.

"I did."

Everyone, including Nightmare Knight, turned to face Agrom.

"And I know who you are. You're the Blue in the Moon. Nightmare Knight." He glared. and the others gasped in fear. Nightmare Knight was amused by this.

"Well, well, well, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." He grinned. Agrom whimpered nervously. Nightmare Knight laugh boomed throughout the town hall.

"Remember this day, Gormiti, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last FOREVER!"...

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
